


Let's All Insult Merlin

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Growing Up Potter [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: I wanted to post something for my birthday, but I didn't have anything ready, so I posted this bit of funny. :-D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me, lol!

Okay, so I've been keeping a master list of all the cursing/swearing/calling on Merlin's name that they've done in this series so that I can try my best to never use the exact same one twice. One day, I read through the list and cracked myself up so hard that I couldn't breathe and had tears running down my face.

Why?

Well, picture this. You are a police sketch artist and a victim comes in to describe a missing person to you, and here's what they have to say:

 

 

Merlin's saggy balls! Merlin's hairy chest! Merlin's scrawny arse! Merlin's wrinkly old prick! Merlin's mangy hair! Merlin's scraggly beard! Merlin's crooked teeth! Merlin's inverted nipples! Merlin's moldy toe nails! Merlin's raunchy hole!  Merlin's cataract clouded eyes! Merlin's funky armpits!  Merlin's scaly eczema! Merlin's flabby love handles! Merlin's deformed left testicle!  Merlin's nasty hairy mole! Merlin's sweaty arse crack!  Merlin's banshee cursed singing voice! Merlin's broken left arm! Merlin's raucous snoring! Merlin's wart covered back! Merlin's palsy shaken hands! Merlin's rotting brain! Merlin's snowy dandruff!

 

So I told my boys (11 and 9) to do exactly that, picture this person, and my older son - Gryffin - says that this sounds like a troll to him, lol! Phoenix just thinks that this is one weird looking dude, :-D

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Got any I haven't thought of yet?


End file.
